


My Dear Princess

by TyyTyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Sakura's unknowingly a legend. As Princess she's lived a life she would have never expected. After spending the first sixteen years of her life, prisoner to her own bedroom in the castle, she felt she could take no more of the confinement, so she runs away. That's when she meets Uchiha Sasuke and feels alive for the first time in her life.For once, she feels she can finally be happy, but every time she finds her happiness, something seems to get in the way. But even so, Sakura has no intention of losing the new life she's come to love. But she soon finds that nothing is more important to her than Sasuke, and his life. It's even more important than her own.





	1. The fateful meeting

It was a dark day. The wind was up, giving the summer night a chill that didn’t settle well with the petite princess as she glanced out from her balcony and took in the outside world. She never got to go outside, this was the most she got; standing outside out the double-glass doors on the small balcony. A few minutes of wind, sometimes a little sun but she hardly ever witnessed a storm. The weather was always nice in the kingdom, aside from a bit of rain every now and then.

It was interesting to her, the way the sky darkened, only to be lit up by the lightning every couple minute’s. It didn’t scare her. She actually loved the look of the lightning, the dark clouds and even the loud rumble of the thunder that followed. She wanted to be free. Free enough to go out into the storm, to walk in the rain and enjoy nature as it was.

Instead, she was a prisoner to her lineage. She wasn’t the only child and while most of the hardships went onto her elder brother, she was treated as if she didn’t even exist. She wasn’t allowed to participate in the parties. She wasn’t even allowed to wander the castle. She never felt like a true princess. To her, she wasn’t a princess at all. She was a prisoner and she wanted desperately to escape.

Her parents kept her hidden from the public, telling her it was for her own good. The girl didn’t agree. She was now sixteen and all she remembered of her life was being locked up in her room and though it was a beautiful room and she was well taken care of, it wasn’t the life she wanted. She felt robbed and it wasn’t a good feeling. She would never be free. Knowing how things went in the kingdom, she knew well enough that by her next birthday she would be forced to wed a man she didn’t know and only for the sake of the kingdom.

It would be a man whose name and standings would bring about prosperity and strength to what was already the grandest kingdom in the land. The thought was enough to chill her to the bone. She didn’t want to be given to any man, especially one she didn’t love. Never getting a chance to meet anyone, she knew that was her only fate. She’d never get to meet anyone to even get the chance to fall in love and so most of the time, she accepted her destiny. 

Though tonight, she was fighting it.

…

It wasn’t easy for her to be sneaky, especially since she wasn’t used to roaming throughout the castle. No matter, she was making her way out and with no intention on coming back at all. She’d done well by making it all the way down the stairs unseen, but she was worried as she hurried through the first floor in search of the front door, or any door that would permit her escape.

The girl had come across a few maids but she’d managed to hide herself until they were long gone and it wasn’t easy to do, what with her long bright pink hair. She couldn’t believe her luck when she finally came across a set of huge double doors that she knew instantly would lead her to the outside world. She swallowed hard and timidly, she secured her backpack around her shoulders and chest and she went for it.

If she had known it would have been so easy, she would have planned her escape long ago. She was thankful though, to be out of there now. She’d never felt more free than she did then, staring up into the oncoming storm. It was already raining by then and Sakura savored the feel of it, rather than cowering away from it. She tightened the dark coat she had on around her and pulled up the hood, effectively hiding her hair which would be a dead giveaway for exactly who she was.

Anyone on the castle grounds knew who she was and what she looked like, they also knew that she wasn’t aloud outside of the castle, for any means. If anyone spotted her, she’d be escorted straight back to her cell and that was the last thing she wanted. She had to get away, far away. She never wanted to see that castle again and she definitely didn’t want to see that room. She’d change her looks if she had to, she’d do anything to keep from going back to that place. To her, it was hell.

…

The girl hadn’t anticipated being as cold as she was, but she’d never been wet in her clothes before. She was sure everything in her bag was soaked as well but she was mostly concerned about finding somewhere safe to hideout. Risking someone seeing her was impossible, so she just couldn’t go up to anyone for help. She had to be alone, so on the outskirts of the kingdom, she searched for an abandoned shed, or an empty house. It seemed however, that her luck had ran out.

Having no way to tell the time, she didn’t know how long it had been since she’d escaped, but she was tired. It was well into the night and much later than she usually slept already when she’d first left and she wasn’t used to walking such long distances. The storm was another matter. While it intrigued her greatly, it hindered her travels and it wasn’t much longer before she was shivering from the cold.

It appeared that the further she got away from the kingdom, the fiercer the storm became and she found herself leaning against the next house she passed. No lights were on, inside or out so she assumed if anyone was staying there, they must have been asleep. She was in town then, away from the castle grounds so she felt a little at ease about taking a quick rest while hiding from the storm.

“Who’s there?” A deep, sultry voice called out, causing the girl to stiffen. 

Hesitantly, and fearfully she lifted her head and locked eyes on the man merely a foot away from her. She hadn’t heard a thing and she didn’t know where he’d come from or how he’d appeared so suddenly. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she looked over him, taken aback by his looks alone.

He looked like a prince straight out of a storybook and she knew this well because she had read many, having nothing else to do with her life. He was beautiful, with raven hair and obsidian eyes. He was older than her it appeared, though not by much. He had a perfect face, as if he’d been sculpted by the gods. He stood proud and looked strong but also intimidating. 

“Who are you?” He asked after a moment of them watching each other. 

The girl noticed easily how his hand was gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. His clothes were that of a warrior’s, something the pinkette wasn’t used to seeing. This made her even more anxious and she felt weak as she gazed up at him, to shaken to move.

“A-are y-you… Shi-nobi?” She stammered, her teeth clattering. She’d never met a real-life shinobi before, but she had read of them and she knew they were the ones who kept the kingdom safe from harm. However, they were feared because of their special abilities by the civilians and the royals and only the elite shinobi clans had close ties to the kingdom and that was because they were the strongest.

“I find you wandering around my land and taking refuge at my house, ask who you are and yet you question me?”

The girl’s lips parted in surprise. She didn’t know how to respond to that and she was very intimidated by the man, knowing for certain that he was a shinobi, with deadly skills, no matter if he admitted it to her or not. He could kill her in an instant. For some reason, that didn’t sound too bad to Sakura. Going back was out of the question, she’d definitely die first and she wouldn’t mind him being the last thing she saw because for the first time in her life, as she faced him then, she had feeling and it was blissful. 

Scary, but oh so blissful.

“I had nowhere to go… a-and the storm.” The petite girl shuddered. “I-I mean n-no harm.”

The man seemed to relax but his frown only deepened as he stared at her, his eyebrows narrowing together. He dropped his hand from his weapon and took a step closer to her, offering her the same hand.

“Come, you’ll catch cold and die out here.”

Big emerald eyes stared up at him in fascination and the girl didn’t hesitate in taking his hand. Her stomach fluttered at the touch and she had an exhilarating feeling coursing through her as he pulled her along with him, taking her into the house and out of the storm.

She was frozen, trembling uncontrollably and shamefully disappointed when he released her hand the second they were inside. That moment of warmth she felt when holding his hand was something she’d never forget. He turned on a light and she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He was even more beautiful than she’d first thought. 

“The bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left. You should wash yourself and get dry. There’s a robe in there you can put on until your clothes dry.”

“Okay…”

Hurrying to the bathroom, the young girl locked herself inside, her heart still beat erratically and she couldn’t believe all that had happened to her on this night. She’d ran away, she was no longer a prisoner, but a girl on the run and she’d met a boy, the first boy she’d ever met around her age. There was her brother, but she didn’t even see him often. She barely seen anyone, unless they were bringing her food.

The house had a comfortable feel to it, and she didn’t feel too out of place as she showered and when she was dry and wrapping the dark navy-blue robe around her small frame, she smiled to herself. She’d lived more in this one night than she had her entire life and she hoped it wasn’t stolen from her, ever. She hoped to always live freely, so she could fear and learn. There was so much unknown to her.

Carrying her soaked bag with her clothes back into the living area of the home, she found the young man in the open kitchen. He was dry by then, except for his hair and the girl assumed he must have showered as well. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting sleep pants and a black shirt. She wondered idly if he always dressed in such dark clothing. 

His back was to her while he was checking out the contents of his refrigerator and his houseguest cautiously joined him in the kitchen. He turned as if sensing her instantly, though she supposed he could being a real-life shinobi and all. He closed the refrigerator, having nothing but a glass of water in one hand. He took a sip before leaving the glass on the counter, his dark eyes never leaving her.

“The laundry room is there.” He told her, waving to the swinging doors behind him.

Nodding, the girl hurried past him and into the room, blushing for the first time in her life. She took deep breaths as she fought with the drier to get it started once her clothes were inside. She’d never had to do her own laundry before, so the machines were very new to her. After a little struggling she managed to get it started and with one reassuring breath, she walked back in the kitchen to face him once more.

For a long time, he said nothing. He just stared at her, taking in her long pink hair and bright green eyes. It was a combination he’d never seen before and he wondered where the girl could have come from. Spending a lot of time in the village, Sasuke knew everyone’s faces- from the shinobi to the civilians but he’d never seen anyone who came close to resembling the girl. 

Assuming she was from another land, he didn’t really care where she’d come from. It was unfortunate that she’d ended up at his home, because he couldn’t just leave her to die but he wasn’t one to take people in. He was a loner, he liked things like that and he wasn’t pleased to have his loneliness interrupted by someone so bright… and pink. 

She just had to be a girl.

“It’s not smart for a girl your age to be out alone at night, and in a storm at that. Are you homeless?”

The girl nodded meekly. “As of recently. I have nowhere to go but I wasn’t looking to impose on anyone. I thank you for your hospitality, but I promise to be gone as soon as this storm is over.”

Head cocking slightly to the side, the young man’s obsidian eyes glanced over her. “Where will you go? You know there are many shinobi around here… And they’re not all good guys, most of them aren’t.”

The girl swallowed hard, deathly thirsty and willing the lump in her throat to go away. “I… I realize that. But… I’ll take care of myself. Somehow.”

Left brow raising in amusement, the raven-haired man leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed his legs at the ankles while he gazed at her. “If you can’t even keep yourself out of the rain, how do you plan to effectively take care of yourself?”

The girl turned away from him in a feeble attempt to shield her pinkening cheeks. “I d-don’t know… But I have to. I just have to.”

“And why is that? You’re telling me that you have nobody?” He didn’t believe it. She was too bright to be like him. Alone.

“Not anymore. But… I don’t want anybody either.” Her lips trembled with the truth of her statement. 

Her heart and her head ached. She was tired of feeling so lost and alone, but being alone wouldn’t be so bad. Not as long as she felt alive.

“You should sleep, it’s late. I have a room you can take.”

“U-um!” The girl jumped in surprise when the man was suddenly standing before her, a fresh glass of water in hand. Realizing he was handing it to her, she took it shakily, face red as a tomato. “T-thank you.”

The girl cursed herself as she followed him down the hallway. She wasn’t even cold anymore and yet she was still struggling to get her words to come out clearly. She supposed it had everything to do with that man though, he was something, something she felt like she would never shake. While the feeling he gave her was new and foreign to her, it made her feel very alive.

When he opened a door and walked in, she followed him. He could hurt her. He could kill her, but she didn’t feel like he would. She felt nothing but safe as she took in the room around her, before settling her eyes back on him.

“Thank you again… For everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” He told her quietly, avoiding her eyes. Though it bothered her and confused her, she didn’t dare question him on the matter. “Get to sleep.”

“Okay.” She hurried into bed obediently and got straight under the covers. When she was settled she gave him a soft, sleepy smile. She was so happy in that moment and the man could tell but he didn’t like the strange feeling he got in his chest when she smiled at him like that. “Um… Would you tell me your name sir?”

“Yours first.” He told her, leaning against the door as he waited for her answer.

“Oh… I-it’s Sakura.” She told him honestly, not wanting to lie to the man who had been so generous to her. After all, her name wasn’t known throughout the land. As long as she didn’t give him or anyone else her full name, she should be safe.

“Sakura huh?” He murmured thoughtfully to himself and decided the name was quite fitting for her, for more reasons than one. When he met her eyes again from across the room he could tell she was waiting impatiently for his name as well and he smirked because of it. “I’m Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.”

Uchiha. The girl knew she’d heard that name somewhere before but at that moment, she couldn’t recall where from. She didn’t think much of it as she gazed at him, feeling as if his name suited him quite nicely. She was sure she’d never forget it, even if she never seen him again after she left.

“I like your name. Thank you for telling me.” She gave him another smile and he had to look away.

“Tch. Stop thanking me already. And go to bed.” He turned away from her and took a step out of the door. 

“Wait!” Sakura called before he could disappear and slowly, he looked back over his shoulder to glance at her. “Um… Goodnight Sasuke.”

“…Goodnight.” He responded softly and left the room before she could say anything more.

He didn’t know why, but there was something about that girl that set him on edge and he needed to get away, though just for a bit. She may have planned to disappear the next morning but Sasuke just didn’t know if he could let her go. She wouldn’t be safe out there alone and for some reason, he had a strong urge to keep her safe. He wasn’t a people person, but she didn’t seem too bad and she was only a girl. It just wouldn’t be right for him to leave her to herself. He was no fool and he knew she’d never make it past all the male-shinobi lurking around out there. 

Just imagining what could happen to her had him anxious and it didn’t take long for him to decide to take care of her. She would be safe with him. He may not be the liveliest, of friendliest of people to be around, but he would bring her no harm. A girl as young, fragile and beautiful as her would need to protection from the cruel world around them and he intended to give it to her. 

As he got in his own bed with images of her flooding his vision, he knew there had to be some reason she’d ended up on his doorstep. If she really was like him, and had no one and no place, who was he to turn her away? Maybe she would even do him some good- possibly even brighten his life. He didn’t think the idea was too farfetched because he already felt lighter, just knowing she was across the hall from him.

As he drifted off to sleep sometime later that night, he felt glad to have her there. He felt like he had a purpose, a meaning. He had to see to her safety and he would, gladly… As long as she would allow it. He gave into sleep, knowing he’d just have to wait until morning to see how things went and he was sure she wouldn’t refuse his offer, or at least he hoped she wouldn’t. Little did he know, by then every shinobi stationed out that night was in search of that very girl. She wasn’t any ordinary girl, far from it and while they both slept peacefully, the entire kingdom was in an uproar. One that would eventually, undoubtedly find its way to them.


	2. The Princess?

It sounded like a bloody massacre was happening outside and that’s what woke the Uchiha. He’d been sleeping soundly until the noises started and he was very much annoyed as he got out of the comfort of his bed to dress in his shinobi gear so he could find out just what the hell was happening.

On his way out, he checked on the girl, Sakura. She was out cold and Sasuke found this amusing. Not many people could sleep through such a racket, but he supposed she must have been exhausted. He shut the door back quietly before making his way out of his house to check out the commotion.

There was a search. He could tell immediately that someone was being hunted by the way the shinobi were jumping around everywhere. His first thought was there was a hostile and while he knew he should join in the search, he didn’t feel right leaving the girl in his home alone with an enemy on the loose.

“Sasuke-sama!” A lower ranking shinobi appeared before him, breathless and seemingly shaken. “There’s been an emergency order straight from the king.”

“The king?” Sasuke questioned, brows raised in curiosity. The king rarely ever called for the help of shinobi outside of keeping the kingdom safe. He knew whatever was going on, must have been serious.

The young genin nodded wildly, waving his hands around in exasperation. “Apparently his daughter has vanished and they feel as if someone has taken her.”

“Daughter?”

Sasuke’s nose wrinkled as he searched his memory, but he recalled nothing of the king having a daughter. Only a son.

“I didn’t know either, but word is she’s never left the castle before.”

With a quick glance back at his house, Sasuke thought of the girl sleeping inside. There was no way she was the same girl they were looking for… was she?

“Anyway, they haven’t called for the elite yet so you don’t have to join in the search. We don’t think she could have gotten far in this storm anyway.”

Sasuke nodded and watched as the ninja hurried off. He was in denial, he really didn’t want to believe that she was the princess and he was harboring her but as he turned back to his house and made his way inside, he had no intention of finding out, or turning her in.

At least not until he knew the whole story.

…

Being that it was still the middle of the night, Sasuke wasn’t going to wake her. He’d wait until morning to question her, if he ended up going through with that. He was annoyed because sleep was now out of the question for him.

The Uchiha sat in his living room in the dark just thinking about that girl and cursing himself for letting himself get tied up in it all. He didn’t want to admit it but it was too big of a coincidence. She had to be the princess, a princess that he’d never heard of. She hadn’t come from far but she was desperate to get away. He wondered just what it was that she was running from.

He didn’t know why, but he still wanted to help her.

…

Sakura woke with a start, sitting up in the unfamiliar bed with confusion. It took her a moment, but finally everything came back to her. She’d left the castle. She was free and she’d met a man. A man whose house she was now in.

Hoping it wasn’t late she got out of bed and stretched. Her body was sore from her travels the day before but she felt good, much better than she usually did. She needed to go, she didn’t want to impose on the man and he’d already been generous enough. Leaving the room, she headed for the laundry room where her clothes were and prayed she’d be able to leave without seeing him again.

Because, she would love to see him once more but she felt that would be her undoing, and she just might not be able to leave so quickly.  
Once again, she wasn’t so lucky.

As soon as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall to go into the kitchen, she ran straight into the same man she’d been hoping to avoid. He smelled good and different from any scent she was accustomed to and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

With her entire face beet red, she pushed back from him, remembering all too well the way his body felt pressed up against hers. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, so she just looked at his feet in her embarrassment. Because he’d been surprised himself by her running into him, and her reaction to doing so, it took Sasuke a minute to recover himself. 

He’d been waiting for her to wake up for the longest time it seemed.

“Are you okay?” He asked first, still unsure if he really wanted to question her and if he did, how he would go about it.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” She squeaked, her words rushed. “I didn’t mean to sleep so late, I was just going to get my things.”

So, she was planning to leave. He knew she wouldn’t make it far, crooks aside, the entire kingdom was in search of her by then.

“You’re leaving?” Was all he said.

Timidly, she looked up to meet his eyes. To her, there was something oddly hypnotic about those dark pools. “I must. I… I don’t belong here.”

His brow raised at this and he cocked his head to the side before questioning her again. “And where is it that you belong?”

She’d already said that she had nowhere to go and if things were so bad for her that she’d ran away, he didn’t want her to be taken back, not without knowing what she’d be going back to.  
Sakura couldn’t answer that. It was true that she belonged at the castle, in her prison. That was all she knew, but she didn’t want that life anymore. She didn’t want to belong there, she wanted to be free of everything. She wanted to belong wherever she felt like belonging.

“I have to leave for work often, sometimes for weeks at a time. But, nobody comes here, nobody will bother you here. You can do as you please, without having to fear. You will have food and shelter.”

“That’s more than I could ever ask for.” She admitted quietly, taking his hand before he realized it was happening. “I appreciate your kindness, truly. But you don’t have to do that for me.”

His jaw tensed as he looked down at her, his mind more on her touch than the moment itself. “I know I don’t, but I’m doing it because you need me.”

She didn’t want to agree to that, to admit that she would need help from anyone. Though she’d always been taken care of, she never felt like people treated her like a person. It wasn’t like that with this man. He was intimidating, seemingly dark and appeared to be cold as well but she didn’t fear him. She was certain that he truly did want to help her.

“I will stay here for a while if it’s okay. But I won’t be a burden!”

The girl didn’t know much about cleaning and she had never cooked a day in her life but she would dedicate herself to learning so that she could help him in any way she could. 

Sasuke gave her a lazy, half smile that warmed her heart. “No, you won’t.” He agreed.

…

“It’s believed that the princess is in grave danger, possibly far away from the kingdom by now.”

Sasuke was in a meeting with all the higher ups, his clan and a few others who were the most elite in the land. His brother, Itachi was head of his clan and so he did most of the talking on their part. All Sasuke had to do was sit back and observe.

“We’ve decided to send out a few elites to help in the search, each clan should nominate at least two of their men.”

This was not good news for Sasuke. He knew just how likely it was for him to be chosen to go in search of the girl, but he already knew right where she was and he’d much rather stay and home and keep an eye on her.

The meeting over, Sasuke left the over-filled room quickly. He didn’t want to talk to anyone and he hoped if he hurried off fast enough, they’d decide to send anyone but him. He didn’t get far before Itachi was calling for him.

“Sasuke, why the rush?”

The younger Uchiha stopped in his tracks and looked back at his brother. “If there’s no need of me, I’d like to finish my duties so I can call it a day.”

Itachi only gave his younger brother a knowing look, before closing his eyes with a sigh.

“Do you intend to have me join the search?” Sasuke questioned and while it was the last thing he wanted, his question was flat as if he didn’t care either way.

“I’ve contemplated it but I feel that your skills would be unnecessary. I’d rather you stay in the kingdom. It’s probable that our enemies know about, or are involved with the princess" disappearance and an attack could be launched on us at any time. In the event that happens, you will be much more useful here.”

“Understood.”

…

Sakura was slightly anxious as she awaited Sasuke’s return. She hated to think if it bothered her this much waiting for him for mere hours, how it would feel to wait for weeks. It wasn’t that she was bored and didn’t have anything to do, she’d spent a great deal of time acquainting herself with his house but all the while she couldn’t help wondering when he’d be home.

There was something about him that she was drawn to and she found that she was actually excited for his return. There was no reason for her to leave his home and her hideout. She was no fool and she knew first-hand how easily she could be found, especially in the middle of the day. By then, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that she was being hunted but she hoped to the gods that she’d never be found. 

She’d prefer being assumed deceased.

The girl was getting hungry and thought very seriously about attempting to cook but her fear of setting the house on fire prevented her from doing so. She supposed she’d just have to wait on Sasuke for food as well. She wouldn’t mind giving it a try as long as he was there to watch over her… and his house.

Fresh out of the shower that evening, she dressed in a cream-colored gown. Most of her wardrobe had consisted of nightgowns, because she never left her room. She never dressed up for special occasions and rarely did so just to sit in her room, she much preferred to be comfortable anyway. She was just used to it and she didn’t think it would be a problem, considering it was already nighttime. She was tired and if the man wasn’t home soon, she’d just have to sleep, hungry and all.

…

Sasuke’s work took him much longer than he expected and so by the time he was on his way home, his steps were rushed. For a while he feared she may just leave while he was out but he really didn’t believe she would. Still, he wanted to be home and know she was safe.

He’d brought with him some take-out for an easy dinner for the two of them, but when he walked in the door she was sleeping soundly on the couch.

It wasn’t too late, and he was sure she’d be hungry but he didn’t really want to wake her. She was beautiful laying there, lips parted as she breathed, hair strewn all over the couch around her. She had no cover and Sasuke stiffened when he noticed the silky gown she was wearing. It was short enough that he could see the full length of her legs, uncovered and he found that not only that, but her bare arms were alluring as well. He was attracted to her and he wouldn’t deny that fact to himself, but she was the princess of the kingdom, a runaway princess at that… and she had to be too young for him. Having dirty thoughts about a girl he was supposed to be protecting wasn’t very gentlemanly of him as so he covered her body with the nearest cover and walked away. 

He’d wake her later.

After eating all that he wanted and setting the girl’s food aside for her, Sasuke went and had a shower. It felt nice after a long day but he didn’t linger. He wanted to make sure Sakura ate, and then she could go back to sleep, in bed instead of the couch. A princess on his couch, the thought was amusing and something he’d never anticipated. He’d never had any girl on his couch, or even in his house, much-less a princess.

She was still sleeping quietly but she had rolled over and taken the covers with her, so her legs were once again revealed. Steeling himself, Sasuke went to her, looking only at her face as he shook her shoulder. She didn’t stir and he felt uncomfortable touching her at all, he didn’t really want to shake her any harder.

“Sakura,” He called, his voice rich and velvety. It wasn’t loud, but his voice alone was enough to wake her instantly.

As soon as her head turned and she realized how close his face was to hers, she blushed furiously. “Ah! S-Sasuke!”

Sasuke stood back immediately and cleared his throat. “You should eat and then get into bed. The couch is not a suitable place to sleep.”

Sakura watched in bemusement as he walked off and disappeared. She hadn’t meant to run him off but she didn’t feel as if she could call him back to her. There was a cover tangled around her that she had to struggle to get free from. She knew she hadn’t had any cover before she accidentally fell asleep and realizing it must have been Sasuke who covered her up, she smiled.

She was so happy. Life could be a blessing after all. 

It was nice feeling so many different things since she’d ran away, and more-so since she’d met Sasuke Uchiha. He really got her emotions rolling, and even her body seemed to react to him in the craziest ways. After folding the cover and placing it on the end of the couch, she went into the kitchen and found the food he’d left for her.

She ate gratefully, thanking Sasuke with every bite for being so kind and generous. She would forever be in his debt. When she’d finished every bite, she decided she had to go to him. It was late so she assumed he was getting ready for bed and wouldn’t be coming back out for the night. She wanted to be respectful, so she went to his room.

Being that it was just across the hall from her own room, she didn’t have to hunt it. She’d already found out just which room was his while she was all alone earlier that day. She knocked lightly, so if he was already asleep she wouldn’t disturb him. 

The door opened merely a second after she’d knocked and there he was, standing before her very eyes. He was the kind of beautiful she would have liked to look at endlessly, but was far too shameful to do so. For a moment, she just stood there, completely captivated by him and forgetting what she was even doing there. It was when his head cocked to the side as he gazed at her that she realized she was just staring at him.

“Um, I… I wanted to thank you, for the food. And everything.” She blushed and looked away from him, scolding herself for losing it every time she saw him.

Sasuke fought the smirk begging to sneak to his lips as he watched her. He usually hated women and all their antics but this girl, he liked. There was something soft, warm and even innocent about her. Whatever it was about her, he liked it. She was much better than the usual women he encountered.

“You should get to bed now, it’s late.”

Sakura nodded and carefully brought her eyes back to look at him again. She only wished she could remain calm long enough to enjoy it. “I will. Will I see you in the morning?”

Sasuke nodded once, eyes glued to hers. “I won’t be leaving until later tomorrow afternoon.”

She smiled then, glad of that. The idea of him being gone before she woke and not getting to see him all day bothered her, though she wasn’t sure why.

“Goodnight Sasuke.” She told him sweetly, an angelic smile on her lips. 

“Goodnight Sakura,” He whispered, but by then she was already in her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was ecstatic when she awoke at the crack of dawn, while that wouldn’t have been normal for her before, it was now because she knew Sasuke would be up very early. After showering, she got dressed for the day before hurrying out of her room and into the kitchen. Sasuke was there, sitting at the counter with a glass of orange juice.

His eyes found her the instant she came within sight and she gave him a bashful smile. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” Sasuke greeted her warmly, feeling much lighter than he normally did, but this was a feeling he was getting more and more since she’d come into his life. Though it had only been a couple days, he was becoming used to the feeling and he liked it. “It’s early.” 

He hadn’t expected her to be awake for some time.

“Oh well, I couldn’t sleep.” She laughed nervously.

“I see.” Sasuke muttered before finishing his juice and getting up to take the glass to the sink.

Sakura walked over to him at the sink, wanting to be close to him for some unfathomable reason. “Must you leave every day?” She asked, not trying to pry but just genuinely curious.

Sasuke turned to face her, leaning casually against the counter as he did. “No, not every day. But most days, yes.”

Sakura nodded, appreciating the answer. “Okay.”

“You don’t like being alone?” He asked thoughtfully, wondering what her life had been like in the castle.

She met his eyes, her lips set in a pout that amused him. “It’s not that… I mean I’m used to being alone but…”

“I’ll try to be home as much as possible. It shouldn’t be a problem if I don’t get assigned any missions.”

“Is it hard?” She asked, big green eyes admiring him across the small distance. “Being a shinobi?”

Sasuke shook his head slowly. “Not for me.” He murmured. “It’s all I know.”

“You must be strong.” She said, though she was thinking aloud and had no intention of him hearing her. The idea of his strength was appealing to her. Very appealing. In fact, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Does that frighten you?”  
Sasuke was strong and he was well aware of it. He’d gone through many hardships to obtain his strength and his life had been lived in a way she would probably never understand.   
She could have never imagined how strong he truly was.

“No, I actually find it fascinating. I’ve never met a shinobi.” She hadn’t met many people at all, but that wasn’t something she wanted to tell him.

“Well now you have.”

…

Time seemed to fly by for the both of them and before Sasuke knew it, Sakura had already been living with him for a month. He liked things as they were. She was relatively easy to be around. She didn’t annoy him and every day seemed to be something he looked forward to as he got more and more accustomed to life with her around.

He’d had fun when it came to her learning how to work the kitchen. She was fearful of the stove but after a few days with his help, she became comfortable and now every day he came home there’d be a meal waiting for him and a brightly smiling pinkette who always seemed to be on his mind, even when he was working.

Today had been like any other, they’d had breakfast together before he left that morning and he’d been painfully awaiting his time to end. Patrolling was the most uneventful of his duties and time nearly sat still when he was as eager to get home as he was then.

“Sasuke,”

He turned to face his elder brother who’d appeared out of the wind. “Itachi,” Sasuke greeted him casually, though his shift was nearly up so he didn’t feel like being caught up in conversation.

“Something’s come up.” Itachi informed him. “There’s a mission that will require your skillset.”

Sasuke’s already gloomy mood took a nosedive and he scowled at Itachi. “Can’t you find someone else?”

Itachi’s brows raised in surprise. “My, Sasuke, it’s been quite a while since you’ve been sent out and usually by now you’re begging for a mission.”

The younger Uchiha sibling looked away and turned his back on his brother. “I’ve just felt like staying in the kingdom.”

The elder brother could tell with ease that something strange was going on with Sasuke. He’d always hated being cooped up in the kingdom and therefore, jumped at the opportunity of stretching his legs in the rest of the lands. 

“Well I apologize but that’s not a legit enough reason to assign someone else. The mission requires an Uchiha and you know I wouldn’t be coming to you if I thought someone else was more suitable.”

Sasuke’s teeth clenched and he felt anger for the first time since the princess had come into his life. “When and how long.”

“Tonight, and I presume it won’t take you longer than a week or so.”

Now he was even angrier. “Not tonight. If it has to be me, I won’t leave until morning.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed on his younger brother’s back. It wasn’t like Sasuke to be so disagreeable. “Fine, but I can’t say I like this attitude. It’s very unbecoming of you, little brother.”

Sasuke glared at the ground at his feet, sensing his brother turning to leave. “Leave the info at base and I’ll grab it on my way out.”

“So be it.”

…

Home had never felt more far away as Sasuke went about heading that way. He dreaded having to face Sakura. Just imagining her face when he’d tell her he was leaving didn’t settle well with him. She was going to be disappointed and he didn’t like the idea of being away and unable to protect her. 

A week was too long, any more than that and he’d definitely lose it.

It was only a little later than usual when he finally made it to his house, it was already dark but it always was by then. He locked the door behind him when he stepped inside and sighed when a delicious aroma filled his nostrils, much like it did every night he walked in the door these days.

It was something he could get used to. Honestly, he already had.

“Sakura, I’m home.” He said as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table and beaming before he even walked in the room. She stood to greet him, even so much as running over to him and grabbing a hold of his arm. Sasuke didn’t like touchy, but for some reason when it came to the princess, it was okay.

“Welcome home Sasuke, dinner is ready!”

He nodded, already knowing this and he was thankful, but no words seemed to be good enough to express his gratitude and so he said nothing on the matter.

“I’ll shower and then join you.”

“Okay, take your time!” She smiled prettily, releasing her hold on him so he could go on. He hesitated, something he didn’t usually do but after a second he forced himself to walk.

He’d have to tell her over dinner.

…

Sakura was ready for Sasuke to be out of the shower. Some days it was harder than other’s waiting on him to get home, and that day had been one of them. She’d cleaned and cleaned and cooked all day to have the stew just right for dinner time. She was sure Sasuke would like it.

He always liked to shower before having dinner and her favorite part of the day was sitting down and eating with him, she also didn’t mind waiting on his shower. He was home, and she always had the chance to greet him before he did go to shower. She’d wait happily on him to finish and join her just as he always did, and they’d eat her cooking and sometimes he’d even complement her. Though even if he didn’t, he still seemed to enjoy the food.

It wasn’t long before he returned and Sakura fixed his plate before serving him. She already had water waiting at the table, he always liked water with dinner. As soon as he was set, she fixed her own plate and joined him. It was routine and both of them loved it. 

For the first time in their lives, they had a purpose.

“I have a mission.” Sasuke just said it. He had only just finished eating, and Sakura was still working on her food.

“Oh?” She stopped eating, a sad look crossing her features. 

She knew this would come sooner or later, but she’d hoped it would have been much, much later. She would worry every second that he was gone, no matter how strong he was. 

And she believed he was strong.

“How long?”

“A couple weeks at the most.”

Sakura frowned, sad green eyes locked on him. “Oh.”

That was a long time, too long for her. She didn’t know what she’d do with him gone for so long. It could have been longer, she realized that but she just wasn’t ready to let him go, even overnight.

A week would kill her, two would be the worse than her old prison.

“Don’t look like that. I’ll be doing all that I can to get back as soon as possible.”

Sasuke felt guilty for having to leave her at all, but he knew it was inevitable. He couldn’t very well tell Itachi his true reasons for wanting to stay in the kingdom. Sakura wasn’t just any girl, and the search for her was still alive.

“I know.” Her frown seemed to deepen more by the second and Sasuke wished he could take her with him.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sakura doubted that. “Do you have to go?”

Sasuke nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.” If there was any hope in getting out of the mission, he’d have been granted that during his conversation with Itachi.

“When do you leave?”

“In the early morning.” He sighed, watching the way her eyes showed all her emotions. He was hurting her, and he didn’t like it.

“That soon…” She hated the thought of him leaving, of having to tell him goodbye and knowing he wouldn’t be home that same night.

“They tried to make me leave tonight,” He admitted, though originally he was going to keep that little gem to himself. He hated her looking so down and before he realized it, his hands were cupping her face, his thumbs absently tracing along the sides of her cheeks.

She was beautiful.

Understanding what he was saying, she managed to give him a small smile. “I’m glad we will have tonight then.”

She stared at him with unwavering eyes. He was close, but that’s how she liked him. He was touching her, something he never did and for some reason she wasn’t embarrassed. It could have been just the thought of him leaving, but she never wanted him to let her go. Her hands crept up to his chest so that she could feel him too, and she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

“I won’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“You better not.” She told him, unable to fight the sting in her eyes any longer. Her head fell against his chest and she cried.

She didn’t know how, but she already missed him. So much that it hurt. Sasuke was her only friend in the world, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was losing him. Telling herself it would only be a week or so didn't help ease her mind in the least.

Sasuke held her against him, his hands in her hair. It was soft and it smelled nice. She was his comfort, but comforting her was something he found difficult. He wished she wouldn’t cry but he understood because on the inside, he was also crying.

“Don’t cry.” He murmured, feeling as broken as the girl in his arms. “Don’t cry.”

In the end, the girl cried herself into exhaustion and fell unconscious against him. Sasuke had never felt more down as he carried her into his room instead of her own. Tonight, he didn’t want to leave her. Not even for a second.

He tucked her carefully into his bed and got in next to her. They’d slept in the same bed once before, when Sakura came to him in fear of a nightmare. He wanted her with him tonight. Tomorrow he’d actually have to leave her, and he hoped saying goodbye wouldn’t be half as difficult as telling her he was leaving.

…

Sasuke hadn’t had as much sleep as he would have liked, but he supposed there was no sense in dreading on it. He was too caught up on leaving Sakura. She had slept hard and while he usually hated to wake her, it didn’t bother him then.

“Sakura, wake up.”

She stirred in his arms and stiffened the second she was fully awake. Her first thought was, Sasuke was holding her. It felt like heaven, being so close against him. His body felt as if it was sculpted perfectly to be against hers. He smelled good, like he always did. A scent heady enough to intoxicate her. Her fingers slid over his naked chest, exposed from the opening of his shirt. 

Nothing had ever felt more right than being in his arms.

When she finally met his eyes, she felt as if she seen his every thought and feeling in them. Sasuke wasn’t usually easy for her to read, but right then she knew he was sad, he was worried. He didn’t want to go, but he had to.

“You have to go.” She said her thoughts aloud.

Sasuke nodded. “It’s time.” He’d waiting until the last minute to wake her up. His bag was always ready to go so he only had to get up and dress for the mission.

“You should get ready.” She whispered, trying to be much stronger than she felt. She’d never had such a feeling before. She’d never been so accustomed to someone’s presence before. 

Sasuke didn’t move. 

“I already miss you and yet, I’m already excited for your return.”

This brightened his mood some. “Are you?”

Sakura nodded, a sincere smile on her face. “I’ll cook a lot that day.”

Sasuke chuckled then. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

After reluctantly pulling his arms from around her soft and warm form, Sasuke slowly got out of bed to get dressed. He did so in his private bathroom quickly before returning to the room. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was sure she wouldn’t be going back to sleep.

“You should have enough food to last you until I’m back.”

Sakura nodded. “Yes, I promise not to leave the house.”

“Good.” He muttered, walking towards her. 

He knelt down before her so that they were eye to eye and she blushed. The way he was looking at her really set her nerves on edge. She didn’t dare move.

“I’ll see you soon.”

Sakura bit her lip to stifle a sob. She wasn’t going to cry again. She didn’t want to make it any harder on him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. His arms folded around her and for a long moment, they just held each other. Sakura savored the feel and the smell of him in those few moments, but it was gone too soon.

“Come home safely.” Sakura whispered next to his ear just before he pulled back away from her.

“You got it.”

It hurt to let him go, to watch him grab his backpack and walk to the door. He tried not to look back at her, but as his hand touched the doorknob, he did. She was fighting hard to keep her tears at bay. Sasuke gave her a smile that was kind and beautiful and she smiled back. Then he was gone.

She knew in that moment, as she sat alone in that room, in the now empty house of a man she’d only just met a little over a month before... It hadn’t been long and she’d didn’t know much. One thing she was certain of though, was that she was completely in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy My Dear Princess!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
